


Nephilim's revenge

by djinn_and_tonic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, Revenge, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinn_and_tonic/pseuds/djinn_and_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel killed a Nephilim for Metatron's spell but what if she had a sister?<br/>She tries to partner up with the King of Hell to seek revenge.</p>
<p>This is my first fanfiction, my apologies if it sucks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nephilim's revenge

Mina waited. He would come. The invocation was right, she had checked again and again. Everything was in place. Her hands shook, she was so nervous. Forcing herself to be calm she poured a drink. Cognac. She had barely put the drink on the side table when a male hand picked it up again. She jumped dedpite herself and took a step back. Even when issuing an invitation to the king of hell it doesn't do to stand too close .

 

"Well, isn't this nice. Not everyday I receive an invitation for tea and cake on the mortal plane " came a gruff male voice.  
I smiled politely.  
"Crowley, I presume?"  
He bowed with a flourish. I poured a second drink for myself and motioned for him to take a seat. We observed each other cautiously. He appeared to be in his late thirties, sporting receding dark hair and trimmed stubble, he wore a black suit with an equally black tie. His eyes, like the charred embers of his soul, were black. I tried very hard to not look at the huge skeletal dog with flaming eyes that sat beside him.  
"No demon trap?" He asked , glancing at the floor.  
"There is one around the house " I answered.  
He raised a bushy eyebrow.  
"What good is a trap if you join me inside of it? I could rip you to shreds, I might in fact" he laughed, evilly.  
"You could" I shrugged "and then remain stuck here indefinitely, yes."  
He considered this.  
"Alright then , what do you want? " he said.  
I took a deep breath , this was my big gamble.  
"I have a proposition for you." I replied, as evenly as I could.  
"ha!" He smirked "all right sweetheart, amuse me"  
I sat opposite him, leant back, crossed my legs and took a deliberate sip of my drink.  
"It would that we have a common enemy, Crowley. The Angel Castiel."  
The king of hell perked up at this.  
"Before the angels fell from grace it was Castiel who closed the pearly gates. Regardless of collateral damage. You see, he needed the heart of a Nephilim for the spell. So he cut out my sister's. If he knew of my existence he probably would have killed me too. " I explained.  
"You're Nephilim." Said Crowley.  
I nodded.  
"Now the last of my kind thanks to the angel"  
"My sympathies" he said.  
"So I'm going to kill him" I concluded.  
The King of Hell contemplated this for a moment, resting his fingertips together. Eventually he spoke.  
"Not that I'm not pleased , of course, since the enemy of my enemy is my friend et cetera and I do so loathe the fluffy winged bastard but that still doesn't explain why you called me up here?"  
I sent him a withering glare which he seemed to enjoy.  
"I'm no fool, I know that Castiel has powerful friends so if he doesn't kill me , they will. I also know that because of ...what I am there won't be a happy ending for me when I die. If I get anything at all it will be purgatory. Which is exactly where I will have just sent Castiel"  
"A very up an coming area, I understand"  
I snorted.  
"So here is my offer. I will find and kill Castiel as well as any angels that get in my way and then I will go to purgatory and find him again and I will drag his dead existence to you , in hell for all eternity. In return I want safe passage through hell and a place at your side as second in command" I took a deep breath.  
Crowley stood and sauntered with his hands in his pockets, silent and thoughtful.  
"I could be of great use to you Crowley, you already know the value of a soul but the soul of a Nephilim carries within it an angels grace. Think of all that power."  
"Shut up" he said and held up a hand. I shut up.  
"I'm thinking."  
Absent mindedly he patted the bony head of his hellhound.Then he turned to me.  
"You realise Hell is for demons love?Not angel spawn."  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Hm" he continued "I'll think on it. Now, about that demon trap..."  
"What demon trap?"I countered.  
The king of Hell grinned and vanished wordlessly. His hell hound sat where his master had stood moments before and eyed me cautiously.  
I considered binding the hound in iron but refrained, I didn't need to piss Crowley off by hurting his pet.  
"Stay" I told the beast firmly and went to run myself a bath.

 

Crowley sneered at tortured soul before him. It had been a middle age man who had sold his soul a little over a decade ago for a career he didn't even enjoy.The king of Hell selected a thin blade from his selection and sharpened it. He took a deep breath, any idiot could kill but torture, that was an art. This was his Kingdom. In an elegant sweeping motion he slashed across the man's face. For a moment there was no reaction and then slowly, the victims nose slid of his face with a squelch. Crowley frowned, distracted. The Nephilim ,Mina,had puzzled him. Was she stupid, suicidal or immensely clever? He admired her, that was certain. She was striking ,yes, with ivory skin and piercing grey eyes but they burned with a hateful rage. It was that passion that attracted him , stirred something within him. He wanted her, wanted to own her. I'm the bloody King of Hell he reminded himself. Except, he thought,what is a King without a queen? Expelling this thought from his mind he skillfully began to fillet the skin from his victim.

 

Submerged in the near scalding water I pulled my fingernails over my white skin, enjoying the almost painful sensation. Starting at my knees I worked upwards, along my thigh, over my hip. Angry red lines blossomed where I dug, a frustrated sob caught in my throat as my mind wandered to my late sister,Jane. Soon, she would be avenged but I knew nothing would ever truly fill the hole her murder had torn in my soul. I pushed my nails deeper. Sharp pain brought me back to the moment and I focused on the droplets of blood dissipating into the water.I gritted my teeth as I continued over my belly and under my breast. The soap stung the raised scrapes and I laughed.I ran my hands over the wounds and a silvery light stretched from my fingers healing the skin. Unlike my sister I had never tried to deny my hybrid nature and had honed my skills. She had only ever wanted a quiet life, to do no harm to anybody. I snorted. Look where it had gotten her. I lay back in the cooling water , my long black hair floating about me.

Crowley leant casually in the doorway, arms folded, watching. A human would have perhaps felt some sense of shame for spying on a woman bathing but he was not human and so he simply let his gaze roam over her naked body. Eventually he spoke up.  
"I came here to talk business but now I'm thinking I'd rather have pleasure instead" he drawled.  
Mina jumped at the sound of his voice breaking the peaceful silence ,splashing water over the sides of the bath.  
"Fuck!" She exclaimed "Don't you knock?"  
He sauntered closer.  
"I'm the King of Hell darling I don't need to knock"  
"You do when you're in my bathroom" she snapped.   
She looked around for the towel.  
"Looking for this?" He asked holding the fluffy white towel above her. She reached for it but he pulled away teasingly.  
"Ah ah, ask nicely" he taunted.  
Chin raised defiantly she stood in the bath, water falling from her naked body. She stepped out , they stood so close she could smell the sulphur on his skin. A lazy smile spread across his face and his gaze swept over her pale neck and shoulders, catching on her breasts before continuing down over her waist, hips, muscular legs all the way down to her bare feet. He looked back up to speak when she punched him hard in the chin. He dropped the towel and staggered backwards. She took her towel back and wrapped it deftly around herself.  
"You bitch!" Exckaimed a surprised Crowley.  
She smiled sweetly in return.  
"Don't spy on me.If there's anything you want to see" she stroked his injured chin, relishing the stubble against her soft skin  
"you only have to ask"  
Crowley grumbled in response, flexing his jaw while the Niphilim disappeared into adjoining bedroom.  
Mina exchanged her towel for a pair of silky shorts and a camisole before lighting her first cigarette of the day. A treat to herself. She took a deep drag and blew a long plume of smoke towards the open window.  
"How's your jaw?" She asked.  
"I'll live" grinned Crowley as he admired her shapely legs.  
"Have you come to take your dog back?"  
"Hellhound" he chided " and no, I think he likes you. I came to discuss the terms of our arrangement."  
She flicked ash into a jade ashtray and waited while he dragged out his dramatic silence.  
" Second in command you said? My right hand man so to speak ."  
Mina nodded.  
"Do you think bloody stupid? !" Shouted Crowley, making her jump.  
"Think I don't know you'll kill me next when my back is turned?"  
Mina laughed and extinguished her cigarette.  
"Ah Crowley, don't you trust me?"  
"Good grief, of course not"  
She smiled at him, crossing to where he stood.  
"I won't say the idea hadn't crossed my mind " she murmured running her finger up his chest. "But It's not often I find a handsome, smart,powerful man in my bedroom and it seems such a shame to kill you."  
The demon moved fast, grabbing her waist and pushing her against the wall.  
"Don't ever mistake me for anything other than what I am darling, and I'm no man"  
Her eyes flew to his crotch and she pouted.  
"No?"  
He laughed salaciously and leant in to whisper in her ear.  
"I'm a king"  
Cowley released her roughly. She steadied herself against the wall, ignoring the pulsing in her loins and trembling knees.  
"And Kings don't need second in commands."  
Mina heart sunk, her hard work had been for nothing.  
"However" continued Crowley " we do on occasion have use for a Queen."

I blinked, surely I had misheard. "I'm sorry what?" I spluttered. Crowley raised a suggestive eyebrow and snapped his fingers. I gasped and fell to the floor. I was confused for a moment, it was not pain that was ripping through me .It was pleasure . I bit my lip, trying not to cry out as every muscle seemed to pulsate. Heat pooled I deep within me and I blushed as I felt wetness between my thighs. I let out a strangled cry as an orgasm ripped through me in violent waves making me shake. My breath came in short pants and yelps and sweat coated me in a thin sheen. "C-Crowley!" I shouted angrily through the sensations. The King of Hell waved his hand and the feeling ceased as abruptly as it had begun. My instinct was to curl into a ball but instead I drew myself up on shaky legs leaning against the wall for support and met the Demon's bemused gaze. "What the hell?!" I demanded, ignoring the rapidly cooling dampness over my body. "What was that supposed to achieve?" "A demonstration, love" I snorted. "Don't call me love, demon, you know nothing about Love" Anger burned once again in the pit of my stomach ; I had loved my sister and the angel had taken her from me. "True." Admitted Crowley " Thank hell, Love is for angels and brothers who wear too much plaid." He grabbed my hands and held them above my head, pinning me. I could probably overpower him if I wanted to but I didn't. His face was mere inches from mine , I could see the red demon pupils behind his human form and smell the rich whiskey on his breath. A coil of tension began to grow in my nether regions , I told myself it was a leftover effect from Crowley 's little trick. My breathing was shallow and my heartbeat raced but I wasn't afraid. "You and me, we're not that weak. Who needs love when we can have power?" He murmured into my ear now, his stubble scratching the skin on my neck. "Admiration? A mutual respect and understanding? Passion?Lust" He whispered the last silkily and I fought the conflicting emotions within me. This was not the plan. The plan was to kill Castiel, gain safe passage through hell ,kill Crowley and use the power of damned souls to defeat my father, the last angel in heaven. Instead I found myself drawn to the King. "What do you say, pet, do we have a deal?" He asked, smoothly. Breathlessly I nodded. Crowley released my hands and cupped my chin. And then he was kissing me. His lips were surpringly gentle on mine. My mouth fell open in surprise and his tongue met mine. I found myself reciprocating , kissing him eagerly. Sighing I melted into him and looped my arms around his neck. He held my waist and pulled my body into his. My heart raced and need blossomed within me. Crowley began to pull away but I held him tightly. I felt him hesitate, I let out a small moan of protest. The king of hell laughed quietly, a deep and sultry laugh and ran his hands over the swell of my backside. I dragged a leg up his and he lifted me suddenly, wrapping my legs around his hips. I felt a rush of air behind me as the wall vanished. I shrieked as I fell backwards only to land softly on my bed. Crowley slid a practiced hand up the Niphilim's top and kneaded her breast. She sighed. They both knew this was wrong. But he was the King of Hell and she an abominable freak dedicated to vengeance, Wrong was their playground. She grappled hurriedly with his tie, hands shaking. He waved a hand and his shirt, jacket and tie disappeared. She could feel his growing arousal through the fabric of his trousers. Mina lifted her shirt over her head and threw it across the room, nipples hardening in the cool evening air. Crowley stood between her parted knees and smiled. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and slid the silky fabric down her legs ,nipping at each inch of skin. She was exposed and vulnerable but instead of fear she felt only desire as The King of Hell dipped his dark head to her sex. There were two things Crowley excelled at. The first was pain , his skill for torture was famed.The second was pleasure. She cried out as he suckled firmly on her clit . He slipped his arm under her legs so that her knees rested on his shoulders and grabbed her hips ,holding tightly. She writhed and strained against his grip causing his fingers to dig in harshly. She relished the near pain. He flicked and teased the engorged bud mercilessly , eliciting whimpers from the Nephilim. "Crowley" she moaned and she clenched her legs around his shoulders and bucked wildly as an orgasm ripped through her. Her eyes glowed a a silvery grey , like a muddied glowing of angel eyes. After what felt hours she fell limp on the sheet, panting. The King of Hell smiled, despite himself and licked his lips. He kicked off his trousers , no underwear, and stroked the length of his member. Settling between her milky thighs he probed her slick entrance. Roused, Mina opened her mouth to speak but found her words stolen away by the King of Hell 's kiss. Crowley thrust confidently into her tightness. Mina cried out and tears sprung to her eyes as he tore through the thin barrier. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed in surprise. Her jaw clenched and her eyes screwed shut she clung to him tightly. He furrowed his brow and stilled, indecisive. Slowly, tentatively at first, she began to grind against him. He moved gently, dragging out every inch of pleasure before filling her again. The hair on his chest rubbed against her breasts, sending chills down her spine. Accustomed now to his size Mina rose her hips to meet his with each stroke , his pubis crashing on her clit causing her to spiral higher and higher. He held her head in his hands, pulling her hair slightly. A familiar tightness grew within him. She swore and let out a strangled cry as she felt her muscles clamp down around him and wave after wave of ectasy washed over her. Once again, her eyes glowed with a cold silvery fire .The King of Hell growled something celtic in her ear and slammed forcefully into her as he came, spilling his seed deep within before falling still. Although she shook , a smile spread across Mina face as she stroked Crowley's thinning hair. I thought of Jane as I lay naked beneath Crowley. I remembered years ago, the night of our prom how excited she was as I placed the last flower in the wreath that I placed on her head She looked beautiful, as always. Nobody had asked me to prom of course, the plainer twin, the one who didn't fit in quite as well. I remembered how Jane had grasped hands and declared "Tonight.Tonight is the night". I remembered teasing her when she returned him with her auburn hair dishevelled and a smitten smile on her face. I understood now why she had urged me to go out, date and live a little instead of staying home and honing my angelic abilities. I felt it when she died, as the life seeped out if her , it had hurt. Nostalgia turned to anger as I remembered identifying her body at the morgue and I balled my fists.I felt Crowley flinch and grumble as I accidentally broke the skin on his shoulder, tearing me from my reverie. Noticing the blood under my fingernails I passed a hand over his wound and saw it heal. Crowley mumbled something into my neck. "Hm?" I asked. He withdrew carefully and rolled off of me. Stiffly I reposition myself onto my elbows. "I said : my , that could be handy. What else have you up your metaphorical sleeve?" "You'll see" I yawned, suddenly drained. He furrowed his brow, as if trying to remember something very important. He leant against the pillows and held out an awkward arm. Instinctively I leant into him and rested my head on his belly.It was soft and warm beneath my cheek. I felt his arm come down stiffly around my shoulders. I smirked at the notion that the King of Hell was trying to cuddle . Despite my best intentions I drifted off to sleep. I was awoken seemingly seconds later although it must have been much longer to an empty bed. I grumbled and closed my eyes, of course he had gone .But then, a hand reached down and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Shush, sleep , my love." Came The Kings gruff voice. "And bring me the angel bastard." A soft kiss was planted on my forehead and then there was only the smell of sulphur.


End file.
